Spring
by Kleinchan27
Summary: 18 x readers.don't like don't read. :D


Yo minna-san ketemu lagi nih... di cerita ke-2 fanfic ini ga bakal gaje lagi soal nya saya udah kapok sampai galau berhari hari karena terlalu , enjoy the story , !

Disclaimer: KHR sudah pasti milik Amano akira! Kalo fic ini sudah pasti milik saya #plak

Warning: agak gaje,degel, aneh banget

Don't like don't read..

.

.

'Musim Semi'.Musim ini adalah musim yang benar benar ditunggu oleh bunga bunga sakura yang indah di mata bagi beberapa orang itu adalah hal biasa, tapi bagi mu hal ini lah yang mebuat mu melonjak saja ini adalah kepertama kalinya kau melihat hal itu, karena kau bukan dari Jepang melainkan Kota besar yaitu Paris (klein: Biar lebih elit jadi pake paris)Lalu saat kau tinggal di Jepang adalah musim ... meski kau senang bisa melihat bunga- bunga sakura yang benar tidak salah kalau kau menjadi ketua anggota Grup pecinta lingkungan, kau begitu peduli terhadap sekitar memang tidak salah teman teman mu memilih sebagai yang lebih membuat mu semakin senang adalah Grup mu kali ini diberi tugas untuk merawat dan menjaga bunga sakura yang ada di halaman sekolah biasa saja , kau menyukai nya karena kau peduli. Sekarang kau sudah berada di sekolah Namimori tepat nya di halaman bunga sakura yang terhipnotis untuk beberapa kau tidak mendengar bel tanda pelajaran di masih terhipnotis 15 menit tanpa menyadari seseorang memandangi mu.

"Apa kau bolos herbivore?" Kata kata yang dingin itu membuat mu kembali ke alam sadar mu. Kau melihatnya saja, siapa sih yang tidak takut dengan karnivora namimori yang satu ini.

"Ano... Hibari-san aku tidak menyadari k-kalau s-sudah b-bel.."kata mu dengan gagap.

"Hn?Tidak menyadari?Suara sebesar itu kau bilang tidak menyadari? Bilang saja kalau kau mau bolos dan mendampingi teman sakura bodoh mu ini herbivore."

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Asal kau tau ya.. aku hanya sekedar tertarik dengan bunga ini. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan nya kau akan menerima balasannya!"Kata kau hibari hanya menyeringai."Aku akan menunggu balasan nya herbivore bodoh."ledek tidak peduli, kau langsung memasuki kelas mu.

KRIIIIIINGGGG! KRIIIINGGG!

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat sudah pun keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kau sampai ke kantin ada seorang guru yang meminta tolong pada mu."Bisa kau taruh beberapa berkas berkas ini ke ruang komite kedisiplinan (nama)-san?" "hmm...tentu sensei"

Lalu kau pergi menuju ke ruang komite tiba kau teringat kejadian langsung menepis jauh jauh ingatan yang membuat mu kesal dan berharap orang itu tidak ada di ruangan itu. Tapi, kau kurang beruntung untuk kali ini orang yang sangat tidak kau ingin temui ternyata ada diruangan tersebut."apa yang kau lakukan disini herbivore bodoh?"kau hanya mendecak kesal lalu berkata "Ini sensei menyuruh ku untuk menaruh berkas berkas ini di sini."

"oh, taruh sini."kau langsung menaruh itu diatas meja dan segera beranjak dari ruangan ini." Cepat sekali kau sudah mau pergi.? Pasti ingin melihat **sakura bodoh** itu lagi kan herbivore." Mendengar kata terakhir tadi yang ditekan oleh nya kau langsung menendang meja tempat dimana kau menaruh berkas itu.

BRAAAAKKK

Kau kesal, benar benar kesal. Sementara dia hanya menyeringai melihat mu. "Karena kau sudah berani melawan ku kau harus mendapat hukuman nya herbivore bodoh"

"Apa?hukuman? KAU YANG MEMULAI NYA DULUAN HARUS NYA KAU YANG HARUS DI BERI HUKUMAN!" kau sudah benar benar tidak sabar, andai dia bukan lah seseorang yang ditakuti kau pasti sudah mencabik cabik nya.

"aku tidak tetap menerima hukuman mu herbivore. Kamikorosu."Dia berjalan mendekati mu. Dekat, dekat, dekat, kau terus mundur tapi dia semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya kau menyentuh ia menempel tangan kiri nya di tembok. Kau kaget saa ia memajukan wajah merasakan muka mu mu sudah mengatakan kalau akan terjadi hal hal buruk tapi kau langsung menepis jauh jauh pikiran itu. Kemudian dia memajukan wajah nya lagi lalu berbisik di telinga mu."herbivore bersiap lah untuk mendapat kan hukuman nya" Nafas nya bisa kau rasakan di telinga mu sehingga membuat wajah mu hanya bisa menutup mata mu dan menerima hukuman itu.

#To be continued

.

Belinda: Bersambung? Padahal kan aku mau tau hukuman nya apa ==

Sheren: Yaaahh begitu lah soal nya buru buru..

Belinda: haahh ya sudah lah... Review nya plisss


End file.
